The Oracle Of Light
by Watching from a Window
Summary: What happens when Yugi flees Japan and Atem only to be invited to a school of magic.While trying to not make her new headteacher suspisous of her or her friends,she doesnt relise that a snake like man also wants her powers and she isnt so safe.female yugi
1. Flee

**This is my second story so far. Wonder how It will go… sorry if it get tedious or if I get some facts wrong. So, on with the story! **

**Here are some pointers**

_(Annoying authors views) _

'_Thoughts'_

**Oh yeah by the way Yugi is a girl in this story**

**XXYXX**

The Oracle of Light

Chapter 1

~YPOV~

As I moved around the house, gathering my stuff, I heard _him_ laugh with what are supposed to be _my_ friends. Ever since Atem has gotten his own body (not that im complaining a man has stopped taking over my body), but since then all he has gone is go out. He does anything and everything, bars, clubbing, aeroplane jumping…

Sure, that's fine; I don't blame him after being stuck in the puzzle for so long. But still, _why does he leave me out? _

As I was saying... I heard him laughing with our, scratch that, _his _friends leaving me out. As usual.

If you've been paying attention you would have noticed that I said I was packing my things. This would be because me and my mum, granddad and brother are moving to England. Why England you ask, well to be honest, I don't have a clue! All my granddad and mum said was that it was a surprise.

~APOV~

As I was having fun with my friends in the garden I noticed how Yugi was dragging a big purple suitcase down the stairs (could hear her cursing too). I also noticed how her mother, grandfather and brother were doing the same thing.

I was surprised to say the least. Where we going on holiday? Seeing as they hadn't told me I was a little bit mad, I was going to have to pack like crazy!

Then, I heard the doorbell ring and Yugi who was nearest, answered it. As she pulled it open she grinned a grin that could melt anyone's heart. Unfortunately, this included a certain tomb-robber and keeper. I growled when after an, im my opinion, exceptionally long hug from what is meant to be my tomb-keeper, _Bakura_ swept her up in a strong hug, lifted her off the floor and spun her around. Before kissing her on the cheek making Yugi giggle happily and, his lustful eyes for _my _hikari, tinkle _(Can you believe it, Bakura's eyes tinkling!)_.

I didn't notice I was staring at them until the owner of an annoying mutts voice _(sorry Joey fans)_ prodded me and said,

"Hey, Atem, are you in there? You just zoned out back then."

"Yeah, im fine Joey. I just forgot to do something this morning." I lied

"Ok then" he said satisfied before going back to talk to the others about how Seto, his boyfriend was annoying the hell _(wanted to say ruder word here)_ out of him.

I was pretending to listen while also keeping an eye on the small, tri-coloured girl and her visitors.

After several minutes of talking her mum came by and told them to get in the car. I stood up at this moment to see why I wasn't going on holiday with them.

YPOV

Mum told Marik and Bakura to get in the car and told me to _do what I had to do_, Atem stormed over and asked no, demanded to know why he wasn't_ going on holiday _with us. Mum just rolled her eyes and pushed a very angry Bakura and Marik out of the car, leaving us alone.

_'This is where my magic comes in I guess' _I sighed. I took a bracelet from my pocket, it was a simple black string and in the middle was a silver hoop with the eye of Horus rotating in the middle. Ignoring the confused looks I was getting from Atem, I chanted.

_I must go_

_But I want you to stay_

_So with this bracelet_

_I separate us_

_For once and for all_

_You can have your own body_

_Just leave mine alone_

_You've hurt me too much_

_To see you as my own_

I focused the eye on Atem before the white glow that was surrounding me seeped out of the eye of the bracelet before surrounding him.

"Bye Atem, tell Mokuba and Seto im sorry and they know how to get in touch with me." And with that I fled to the car, slamming the door shut behind me, before bursting into tears.

APOV

I just stared at the door, hoping that this was some sort of joke. When she didn't come back I could feel the tears coming to my eyes. Not wanting the others to see I ran up to my room and cried until I no longer could.

**XXYXX**

**Please review cos I have no idea I anyone is reading this or not and, if I think no-one is reading this then I'll probably forget about it like **_**gods daughter.**_

**Review please**


	2. Letters

**Hi people, so this is second chapter so hope you like it.**

**I've made Marik slightly less crazy in this story, just so you know.**

**Oh yeah I forgot to say that I don't own Yugioh or Harry Potter.**

**Please review, I will love you forever if you do.**

**I will not reveal the pairings because to be honest **_**I **_**don't know. Any ideas?**

**Oh and if you have any ideas tell me, because I've got slight writers block.**

**XXYXX**

**Chapter two**

As they touched down in Gatwick airport Yugi, Bakura, Marik and Zak (Yugis brother) o ff to the different shops, while Yugis mother tried to stop them.

"Don't worry, they need some fun." Grampa smiled

**XXYXX**

_**~At the hotel~**_

"Wow the English know the meaning of five stars don't they?" [Couldn't help myself, sorry] Yugi said from her bed to Marik, who she was sharing with.

"Totally..." he agreed. Just then Bakura stormed in with a playful smirk on his face. He strode over to the end of Yugis bed, Yugi looked quite scared by now. His smirk widened and a second later he was straddling her hips.

"Where's your secret chocolate supply?" he demanded. Breaking the silence

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Yugi said innocently

"Don't lie to me Yugi, you always take chocolate on holiday in case you don't like the stuff in the shops."

"I really don't-"she was cut off by him tickling her just below her rib cage

"Ha-ha-ha-stop!-Please-stop" she laughed

"Where is it?" He insisted. By now Marik had joined in on the tickling

"I-don't-know-what-your-talking-about!" the boys raised their eyebrows at each other before tickling her even harder.

"Stop!-Stop!-Mercy!-Fine-I-will-tell-you!" She gasped. The boys stopped so she could talk.

"Under that loose floorboard." She pointed

"Tah" they said tucking in

**XXYXX**

**I know that was pointless, but I wanted you to see how close they are!**

**XXYXX**

_~Japan~_

Atem was going frantic, he had just found a letter from Grampa stuffed under his pillow. It said

_Atem,_

_Before you send this to the shadow realm, seeing as you're probably really angry with me for taking Yugi away from you. But I had too. You _never _noticed that you were leaving her out. It was slowly killing her, not that she knew she was. But then she ran into Bakura and Marik. They made her feel alive again._

Atem growled at this

_But It was soon clear that she wasn't OK with you leaving her alone. So me and her mum agreed to take her plus Bakura, Marik and Zak away. I won't tell you where, Yugi doesn't want me too, and I agree. But then again she doesn't know I'm writing to you, ah well. I'm warning you though Atem, don't try to find her just because she has the puzzle. You will not succeed. The spell she cast cuts you off from her completely, while she wears the bracelet. _

_She's stronger than you think._

_Grampa_

Atem broke down in fresh tears. Tears of his sadness Yugi was gone, tears of anger that she was with the thief king and tomb keeper_,_ not him. Tears that he hadn't realised he had been neglecting her.

It was like this that the others found him.

**XXYXX**

_~London~_

Yugi, Marik and Bakura were stuffing their faces with chocolate on Yugis bed. The window was open, cooling the room down, and they were currently enjoying the breeze on their faces.

"Bliss" Yugi sighed

"Afterlife" Marik murmured

"Torture Chamber" Bakura exhaled

"Okay... Did _not_ need that mental picture" Yugi groaned

"Sorry." Just then three owls soared through the open window.

"This is new!" Yugi gasped as a snowy white owl landed on her knee

The other two only nodded as an eagle owl landed in front of Marik and what looked like a falcon landed in front of Bakura.

"Hey! Look, they have letters!" Marik shouted, pointing.

"OK, but we didn't need to get deafened" Bakura growled as he shook his head to get rid of the ringing noise. Yugi cautiously undid the letters from the birds.

"Do you feel that guys?" she asked

"No, what?" Marik growled

"Magic is coming off of the letters."

"WHAT!" They yelled

"It's at these moments that I wish I had my Item" Marik sighed, while Bakura nodded and muttered what sounded like 'damn pharaoh'

"Oh yeah. Damn it I forgot to..." She trailed off, cursing herself, "Marik can you pass me what's in that draw please?" Marik took out two square parcels wrapped in party paper. Then gave then to Yugi, who gave them one each.

"Happy late/early birthday! I stole them from a certain pharaoh myself!" she said in a sing-song voice. Inside the boxes were the millennium ring and rod.

"Wow you really are a bad influence on me! Ah well, just, don't go evil canevil on me again. OK?" she threatened. For once in their lives, Bakura and Marik were speechless before pulling Yugi into a bone crushing hug, disturbing the owls on their knees. Not that they cared but, the hooting did remind them of the letters. They were made of thick parchment and had green ink saying;

_Bakura Akifia [sorry if I got the surname wrong]_

_Right side of the bed_

_The Star Hotel_

_Room 221_

_London_

_Marik Ishtar_

_Left side of the bed_

_The Star Hotel_

_Room 221_

_London_

_Yugi Motou _

_Middle of the bed_

_The Star Hotel_

_Room 221_

_London_

"Have we been stalked all the way to England?" Marik asked disbelievingly

"Almost certainly" a stunned Bakura said

"These fans have really stretched the limit" Yugi groaned

"Might as well see what they say" Bakura said

"That's just what I meant, can you feel magic coming from the letters?"

"Yes..!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Do you think we should open them then?" Yugi wondered

"Yeah go on then" a curious Bakura said opening the wax seal on his, the others followed his example

[Do I really need to write 3 letters? I know!]

They all said this;

Dear Miss/Mr, Motou/Ishtar/Akifia

I am pleased to tell you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Due to the lateness of your entry, you will be put into your proper year and you will need to catch up but, feel free to come to any of the teachers for help. Please wear a revised version of the uniform and to get your supplies, one of the teachers will show you were to buy them. Please find enclosed a list of your school books and items.

_Professor McGonagall _

"Whoa!" Yugi inhaled

"Okay..." Marik said calmly expecting a joke, however Bakura wasn't having such a good time keeping calm.

"WHO THE FUCK ORGANISED THIS? WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THIS PRANKSTER...!" Bakura fumed.

"'Kura calm down, there's no need to get so angry, it's just a joke." Marik soothed

"Please 'Kura." Yugi said while using her puppy dog eyes of doom. Seeing the eyes he calmed down.

"Fine!" He huffed

Just then Grampa and Yugi's mum came in. They took in the birds and letters Grampa did the unexpected

He chuckled

"What's so funny Gramps?" They all said in one form or another.

"They don't waste any time do they?" He said pointing to the letters "Well surprise kids!"

"You knew about this?" Yugi asked confused

"Well yeah I went myself, and I felt sure that once they felt your magical presence they'd ask you."

"So do you think we should go?" Bakura asked scathingly, still thinking it was a joke.

"That you must decide for yourself." He replied

"Well I think it could be fun, I'm in!" Yugi jumped up and down in excitement

"If you're going then I'm going!" the other two said at the same time, before all looked at each other and burst out in laughter.

"Magic school here we come!"

**XXYXX**

**Tell me in reviews if you think Ryou should be on Atems side or Yugis.**

**See ya next chapter, hope you like this one**

**Thanks to SheepAteMyFanBoys for reviewing **


	3. Gold, and lots of it

**Hello boring old me again, and I would like to say welcome to chapter 3 of The Oracle of Light (Sarcastic applause)**

**Well firstly I would like to say thank you to MizuKitsune10 (again) and Escapedslave99 for reviewing, I TOTALLY love you. **

**Oh and just to let you know, Ryou will not be in the story until at least chapter 5 or 8, I'm soooooooooooooooooooo sorry. **

**[Annoying authors views]**

"_Ancient Egyptian speech"_

**XXYXX**

**Chapter 3**

After Yugi had dragged Bakura and Marik out for hours of shopping on the streets of London, the two weeks before they went to Hogwarts couldn't come soon enough for the boys.

As expected a week before term started a knock came on the door and there stood the strangest man they had ever seen, and that was saying something! He had silvery white hair and beard that went below his belt, sparkling eyes that seemed to be constantly assessing you and a crooked nose.

"Oh! Professor Dumbledore, I didn't think you would be coming..." Grampa exclaimed

"What can I say, I was interested in the students and bored at school. What else could I do?" he laughed

"Right, these are your new students." Grampa pointed

Dumbledore scanned the lightly tanned, triple haired, Yugi. The albino, dark eyed Bakura and the blond, tanned, kohl eyed Marik.

"Nice to meet you" he said, shaking their hands

"Yeah, likewise...Professor." Yugi said

"Shall we go then?" The excited Marik grinned

"Yes we have a lot to do. Goodbye." Dumbledore waved and stepped out of the room, giving privacy to the teens and adults.

"Bye Mum, Grampa" Yugi sniffled

"Hasta la vista" Marik said cheerfully before walking out

"Au revoir." Was all Bakura said before too walking out

"Why did we bring them again?" Yugis mum muttered

"Remember to write, Yugi and keep those two out of trouble" Grampa laughed before pushing her out of the door.

The group headed towards a grotty looking pub called the_ Leaky Cauldron_

"Stick by me, Yugi." Bakura said protectively when he saw what kind of shifty people were inside. Dumbledore just chuckled

"Don't worry, no harm will come to you" he assured them.

Yugi however couldn't wait for them to go shopping

"Let's go shopping!"She cried excitedly

"Yeah let's!" Yugis excitement was infectious and Marik wanted in.

"Alright then" Dumbledore agreed, his eyes twinkling. He led them to a back yard and tapped a brick. Much too everybody's surprise, the brick shrunk back into the wall along with the surrounding bricks, forming an archway. Then teens had to have extreme willpower to not let their jaws drop to the floor.

"I hope you have your lists?" Dumbledore asked, all they did was nod while wandering which shop to hit first

"Then welcome to Diagon Alley"

**XXYXX**

~Japan~

Meanwhile...

Atem was trying to force open Yugis soul room door. But there was an amethyst and silver force field covering its surface, stopping him from getting in

"YUGI!" he yelled to no avail. "Yugi" he whimpered, he felt like his heart was breaking.

**XXYXX**

~England~

"_Welcome to Diagon Alley"_

Suddenly the millennium puzzle glowed and Yugi screamed and fell to her knees, sobbing. A second later Bakura had her in her arms and Marik was rubbing her back soothingly before also hugging her.

"What's wrong, Yugi?" Bakura asked

"It hurts, _he _hurts..."

"Who?" Marik asked even though he had a good idea who.

"...A-Atem" she blubbed

"Shh, it's OK" Bakura rocked her

"It's like he's dying 'Kura. Like he's dying inside..."

"Maybe Tea dumped his sorry ass" Marik muttered. Bakura kicked him when Yugi started crying harder.

By now a group of people had gathered around the trio, perplexed. Dumbledore was one of them. He coughed

"Um, what's going on?" he asked

"One minute professor" Marik said he then turned to Bakura "Bakura you know what to do." The tomb robber put his forehead to hers and whispered tenderly what sounded like 'sleep little one'. The eye on his ring glowed for a second then Yugi crumpled, asleep.

Bakura turned to a stunned Dumbledore, swinging Yugi over his shoulder as he did.

"Let's go!" he said like nothing unusual had happened

Dumbledore, deciding that it would be futile to try and find out what happened, only said,

"Do you want to put her in her room, she must be heavy?"

"Nah," he replied "I'll wake her up in a minute, she wouldn't want to miss this."

"Okay... Let's go to the bank."

"Wizards have banks?" Marik asked questionably

"Only the one, Gringotts." He said as the came up to the steps of the huge white building

[I've forgotten the poem by the door and I honestly cannot be bothered to look it up, so you'll have to remember the jist of it.]

"Bakura don't get any ideas I've got my eyes on you" Marik threatened

"Fine, but we _have_ to come here again at some point!"

"Nobody can rob this bank, _nobody. _There are hundreds of spells and enchantments in there." Dumbledore said

"Piffle, try robbing the tomb of a Pharaoh in less than one hour, _that _is hard!"

"Especially when his son is alive and is the current Pharaoh, and has the power of the gods behind him, it is anyway" he added under his breath so only Marik could hear. What he didn't know was that Dumbledore had placed a charm to make his hearing better (he was a little bit deaf) and could hear every word.

They exchanged their money for Galleons, Sickles and Knuts and Marik had to stop Bakura sneaking off more than once. When they got outside, Bakura woke Yugi up so they could get something to eat.

"How did you do that before? You don't have a wand." All they did was shuffle their feet until Yugi changed the convocation by asking how long she had been out for.

"About an hour" Marik told her

"Gods, I'm starving!" Bakura groaned

"Let's get some food then" Dumbledore smiled

~After lunch~

"Where should we go first?" Yugi asked

"How about Madame Malkins, we can get your school robes" Dumbledore suggested

~After getting fitted, and dealing with a disappointed Yugi who wanted leather to be part of the uniform. And also some general shopping for potion ingredients ECT...~

"Let's get your books your pets then wands. After that I think we will be finished" Dumbledore said. He led them to a bookshop.

When Yugi walked into the claustrophobic room she felt her skin prickle, there was something that was calling to her. So, leaving the boys to get her book, she followed her gut instinct. She found herself in an apparently untouched part of the shop. Judging from the thick dust layering the floor and walls that hadn't been disturbed in years. As she walked over to a small gold book at the back dust puffed up under her feet and the noise from the shop had strangely disappeared. She grabbed the gold book and ran back the way she came.

"Where did you go? You've been missing for ages!" Bakura said worriedly

"It was only _five _minutes" Marik snapped, but he too looked relieved

"I don't know why but as soon as I stepped in here I was sort of drawn to _this _book. Have you got my school books by the way?"

"Yeah, here you go." Marik passed them to her

"I'm going to pay for this lot then" she said before walking away. None of them noticed they were being watched and they walked after Yugi as she went to the till to buy her books.

**YPOV**

It was weird, as I walked off to but my books I had a feeling I was being watched. I looked behind me and only saw Dumbledore so I shrugged the feeling off.

I paid for my books noticing how the owner's eyes widened when he got to the golden book, but quickly tried to hide it.

I wondered why but I forgot all about it when we got to Magical Menagerie. I was finding nothing fast. I wondered whether I should get an owl or cat when a crash was heard from the back of the shop and a ball of lavender fur and silver wings collided with my legs.

"_I don't live here, I live in Egypt!" _It growled in ancient Egyptian. Then a portly man who I presumed was the owner of the shop appeared, puffing away.

"_You're not my master, my only master is Queen Heba!" _It squealed as the man tried to catch it. Dumbledore and Marik were chuckling but Yugi and Bakura were staring at the amethyst blur in wonder and disbelief. When he saw this Marik stopped chuckling, as did Dumbledore. Much to everybody's, except Bakuras, surprise Yugi went over to the Sphinx, picked it up and gave it a cuddle even though it spat and scratched.

"_Who dares abuse the queen's companion?" _It hissed not degrading its self by saying pet. It was still unable to see Yugis face

"_Me the former queen" _She laughed, lifting it so it could see her face _"Femi, I missed you."_ She said

"_MISTRESS! IT'S YOU!" _Suddenly the sphinx wasn't in her hands but on her shoulders, rubbing her face on Yugis cheek

"I'll take her" Yugi said to the extremely surprised shop owner. "How much?"

"To get that ball of mayhem off my hands you can have her for free" he replied slightly dazed

"_Yay!" _Femi purred and to everybody's surprise flew over to the owner and licked his face.

"Now for wands" Dumbledore told them as they stepped out of the pet store after Bakura had gotten a moody black cat with eyes that resembled his that only liked Bakura, Yugi and Marik and killed everybody else. He named her Bastet.

Marik had gotten a Hawk and called it Horus.

"Wands!" They all screamed excitedly, they had been waiting for this all day.

They walked into Olivanders and the hair on the back of their neck seemed to stand on end.

"Hello..." a soft voice said behind them, making them jump a foot in the air. And fortunately Marik and Bakura saw who it was before they banished him to the shadow realm. _That_ would take some explaining.

"Ah Yugi Motou, Marik Ishtar and Bakura Akifia, I've heard all about you."

"You have?" they asked

"Yes apparently in muggle Japan there's a massive manhunt for three teens and two adults. Even though they're not missing."

"Oh" Yugi sighed

"Plus three kids who nobody has ever heard of with gravity defying hair, collapsing in streets spreads fast around here." He laughed lowly "Now let's find you a wand". He stepped further into his shop searching through the small rectangular boxes.

~Hours later and many wands discarded= a very happy Olivander and a very bored Bakura~

"We'll find it soon! I hope." Olivanders smile was getting bigger and bigger with every wand the three tried.

"Hm, how about this? A very old wand. Was meant to have been found in Egypt, in a tomb of a 'Thief King' or something... Nobody could understand the rest" The last bit he muttered as if to himself as he handed it to Bakura, setting the silver, hieroglyphic decorated box to the side. "Egyptian Sycamore 12 ½ inches and on the box it says something like 'dead demon scale'" He pointed to a hieroglyphic that looked a lot like Zorc. Bakura paled but took it anyway. He felt warmth go down his arm and into the ring which glowed. He swished it down (feeling foolish) but out of the end black sparks flew around Yugis hair, making it sway.

Then it was onto Marik.

Olivander also got a second silver box.

"11 inches, Egyptian Mulberry tree, and the core is from a Nile crocodile's tail scale." Marik took it and instantly the rod started to glow.

Finally it was Yugis turn.

Olivander, after trying out a few more wands in vain, pulled out a gold box. Yugi thought it looked similar to the box the millennium puzzle came in. Olivander took special care of this one.

"I've heard from some rumours that this was found in the pyramid of the Nameless Pharaoh, but in an ante-chamber that was for his wife." He paused while his eyes flickered to Yugi, "8 inches, pure gold and white gold swirled together and charmed to make it light, and the core is meant to be the, let's see, _'nail of the blue giant, red feather of the sky and a scale of the sun'_. Don't know what it means but, it was apparently made for the pharaoh but it rejected him and chose his wife instead who, actually was the most powerful sorcerer in Egypt!" he took it out of the box and gave it to Yugi. She felt a tingle of familiarity and recognition from the puzzle. But when she brought it down from her head 3 mini monsters came from the end.

[(Sarcastically) can you guess which ones?]

Obelisk, Slifer and Ra were circling her head protectively.

Dumbledore and Ollivander were shocked. They had both looked at the wand and wanted the power but, when they tried to take it from the box it blocked them with a field of white and amethyst magic. Just then the bracelet with the eye on broke when, the wand sent a spell at it of its own accord.

The three youngsters looked at each other. There was only one bracelet like this and they were pretty sure Atem was going to notice soon.

**XXYXX**

**3****rd**** chapter done, YAY. I know sphinxes are not purple and I know they didn't have wings (well I at least don't think they did) but I was using um, writers licence. I dunno, just don't kill me. Review and sorry for anything I did wrong.**

**Next: Atem finally gets in Yugis soul, not in the way he would like though. Plus we find out what Yugis old friends have been up to. **


	4. Possesive

**Hey people, sorry if I don't update so much, schools started again and my mum has banned me from going on the computer so much.**

**Thank you to everybody who reviewed. I love you.**

**XXYXX**

**Chapter 3**

~Japan~

APOV

I was once again trying to force open Yugis soul room door. It didn't work. Again. I gave up and was about to go back to the massive man hunt I was leading when, out of the corner of my eye I saw a flicker of white and amethyst. Then the force field dyed away, I felt a flicker of hope, I might be able to see my Hikari again. _'Do not screw this up Atem' _I warned myself as I cautiously reached out to open the door. When it worked I smiled a smile that nobody had seen for weeks.

I walked in expecting to find Yugi in there. I was ready to tell her how much I missed her and to tell her that I really wanted her to come back. But, instead I found...

YPOV

"Damn trespasser" I hissed to Bakura and Marik, ignoring the looks I was getting from Dumbledore and Ollivander. I had my hands on my head and was trying to keep my thoughts and emotions hidden. Marik looked at Bakura, who nodded and said,

"Yugi, do you want me and Marik to go into your soul room and tell him to leave you alone?"

"Yeah, we'll give that moron a piece of out minds!"

"Yes... P-please" I stuttered my eyes screwed shut. They told me to put my puzzle next to their items and to put our foreheads together, when we did I'm pretty sure we zoned out.

BPOV

Me and Marik waited for him to come in, smirks on our faces. We were going to enjoy this. He walked in expecting to find Yugi, but instead found us. Our smirks widened at his face. It was a picture.

"What are you doing here? Have you abducted Yugi's mind?" His fists clenched, then we heard an exasperated sigh go though Yugi's mind.

"I think _that_ explains it don't you, Bakura?" Marik said

"Why yes I do, in fact I think we should do as we're told for once and get _him_ out of here!" I said, contempt in my voice.

APOV

How dare they go into Yugi's soul room! Only I go in there apart from Yugi herself. How dare they corrupt the innocence of the room. The gold room was _ours_, not theirs! _'No!'_ Said the voice in my head, _'just let me see her, please' _it continued, but I would never plead with them. I still had a bit of pride.

"Let go of me right now!" I shouted as they frogmarched me out of the door

"You better be glad this is all we did!" the thief was saying. _'Isn't it enough? My hikari still thinks I don't care about her' _the small voice in my head said. They threw me out and placed a shadow force field this time. The swirling darkness seemed to represent my thoughts precisely. '_No! No! No! I was that close to her" _the voice said, '_and they just had to be there." _I fell to my knees and cried a little before I headed back to the Kame Shop to tell them what happened.

It was only me, Joey, Tea and Tristan there. Ryou had moved back home to England, he had missed Yugi lots, they were best friends. Joey was sad too, he couldn't believe he had just let go one of his oldest friends go.

Everybody missed Yugi, and even though I knew he help, Kiaba didn't. He said Yugi didn't want him to tell them.

That's when it hit him.

"Joey?"

"Mhmmm."

"Do you think you could get a file out of Kiaba?"

"Yeah probably. Why?"

"I need you to get Yugi's details from him"

~England~

The teens had come back from their trance like state and Dumbledore wanted answers!

"What just happened?"

"Professor we will tell you when we are completely sure we can trust you. Until then..." Marik answered while Bakura was trying to calm down a seething Yugi, who was muttering

"Damn Pharaoh. Ever heard of knocking? Well if comes back I'm going to _knock _him into next week!" she growled, Bakura just chuckled

"Wow we really are getting to you" he said

"What do you mean?" she asked confused

"_Damn Pharaoh, knock him into next week_" he impersonated. She calmed down and chuckled too

"Wow, you really _are _a bad influence". They were brought back to the present by a small cough

"Shall we go then?" Dumbledore asked

"Yeah, I'm beat." Marik shrugged

**XXYXX**

~Japan~

"Atem! I got them!" Joey yelled while running into the game shop. The next second and Atem was there, visibly bouncing.

"Well done, Joey. Where does it say they are?"

"London, England." Was all he said before Atem ran towards the computer to order some aeroplane tickets. He got one for Himself, Joey, Tea, Tristan and Malia.

~London~

Yugi, Bakura and Marik were practising shadow magic. They were getting good at it, especially at combining their magic and working together _[Bakura, working with others?]_. Then a knock came on the door they all scrambled to their normal pastime, Duel Monsters.

"Come in." Yugi called

"I've come to tell you that it's time to go to go to the train station" Tom, the owner of the Leaky Cauldron said

"Thanks, Tom. Let's go guys!" The excited Marik said. They picked up their trunks and attached their last possession to their arms. No way were they going to leave their duel disks behind. 1 because If Kiaba found out, they were likely to be burned at the stake for treason, and 2, they loved them _[you know what I mean by love]._

~Train station~

"Um where's the platform?" Marik wondered. They were standing between platforms 9 and 10.

"I wonder who the transfer students will be." A boy with messy black hair said as he passed

"Apparently their from Japan" said a girl with bushy brown hair. They knew they were talking about them now, so they followed the teens that looked around their age. They watched as they walked right into a barrier and disappeared.

"Where did they go?" Bakura wondered

"Hmm, I think I know where the platform is" Yugi said before running towards the barrier and disappeared. The other two followed and found themselves on a platform with big red train.

"I think we should get on" Bakura said

"OK"

They put the trunks on and got an empty compartment. Then a hissing sound came from Yogis' and Bakuras cages, so they let Femi and Bastet out from their baskets.

"_Finally, I was in there for _way_ to long." _Femi whined _"And I'm not going back in there!" _she said in response to Yugis raised eyebrows before yawning and curling up on Yugis lap. Bastet followed suit.

Five minutes before the train left, the three teen that they had followed before came in and asked if they could sit with them. Bakura was about to say no, when Yugi said 'yes'. They introduced themselves as Harry, Ron and Hermione before sitting down.

Ron openly stared at Yugi and looked like he could be about to drawl, Harry was doing the same but a bit less obviously. Yugi herself shifted uncomfortably while wishing she had not worn her usual outfit of black leather tank top, blue leather mini skirt, dark blue denim jacket, millennium necklace (which she stole from Atem) plus numerous other belts with her deck attached to one of them. And finally lots and lots of gold jewellery, a thick band on the top of her arm, gold bangles, gold earrings with the eye of Horus dangling down and the millennium puzzle. Not to mention her wand which she was fiddling with anxiously.

With all the boys starring, Bakura and Marik shuffled protectively towards her. Hermione however just whacked them on the back of the head with a particularly thick book, Yugi noticed how she hit Ron especially hard.

Then a slimly haired, pale boy swaggered in with a pair of what looked a bit like trolls behind him.

"Well what do we have here? Potty and Weasel, oh and a mudblood!" he sneered ignoring the other three.

"I would get out of here if I were you, Malfoy" Harry warned

"I would too" Bakura and Marik said, who had taken an instant disliking to the boy, growled standing up. As they did so Malfoy could see Yugi, who the other boys had been trying to hide. His eyes were filled with lust. Noticing this Marik and Bakura slammed him into the coach wall, their eyes flashing dangerously.

"Stay. Away. From. Her." Bakura snarled

"Or. Face. The. Consequences." Marik finished equally angry, actually angry isn't the right word. Deranged is.

Malfoy and co. Scrambled out and pretty much ran to their compartment.

"Wow you guys are really protective!" Ron said in awe, he had never seen Malfoy move so quickly

"We have to be." Was all Marik said before sitting back down.

Needless to say Malfoy didn't come back.

**XXYXX**

**So what did you think?**

**Sorry it took so long to get out, and it's quite short but still...**

**Anyway review**

**Please?**


	5. Soul Searching

**I'm so, so, soooo sorry I havn't updated in aaages but I have had like 6 assesments and 100 tests and 2 language speaking/writing/reading/listening tests and 1 english test. Then I had a nervy B. And I'm scared of homework now. Plus I've been praying for bad enough snow for days off school.**

**Let's just say I hate school.**

**Anywho, here I am and I will do two chapters 'cos it's been so long.**

**Thank you to all who have reviewed and/or added this to favourites, I dedicate these chapters to you all.**

**I own nothing, not even a brain!**

**XXYXX**

Chapter 5

~Gatwick~

Atem, Malik, Seto, Joey, Mokuba, Tea and Tristan (Seto and Mokuba want to see Yugi) wondered where to go. Atem however simply took out the millennium key and located Yugi's soul. (He couldn't do this before because of the block and because he didn't know in which continent to look)

"Let's go." he said, he and Malik transported the others outside a massive castle.

"She's inside." was all he said.

XXYXX

~Next to the carriages~

"What are those horse things?" Bakura asked

"What do you mean? There's nothing there." Hermione said

"I see them too" Harry whispered

"Their freaky mistress, you should get out of here." Femi hissed from Yugi's shoulders

"Yeah we'd better go" Bakura agreed

"I think you have to go with the first years actually, to get sorted" Hermione said

"OK, bye then." Yugi called, walking away, Bakura and Marik followed.

"Pleasant, aren't they?" Ron scoffed

"Well Yugi is anyway" Harry amended "very".

Meanwhile

"Let's send them to the shadow realm!"

"'KURA" Yugi scolded

"What! I didn't like the way they were looking at you!"

"What, with their _eyes?"_

"Yeah"

XXYXX

**Sorry it's so short, next one will be longer!**

**What pairing should there be? I will do a **_**small**_** list**

Yugi/?

Bakura/?

Harry/?

Atem/?

Ryou/? (Yes he will be a fairly large character, in time)

Bakura/?

Marik/?

Hermione/?

Ron/?

And any other people you think should have a relationship.

Oh, and how mischievous should Yugi be?


	6. Sorting Threats

**Everybody put your hands in the air for snow! It has fallen so heavily I have a day off school!**

**Ya just gotta love snow**

**Yay, another chapter. Big whoop!**

**Jokes,**

**But yeah...here's the 6****th**** chapter sooooo sorry if it's crap, it's another short one.**

XXYXX

Chapter 6

"Big or small entrance?" Atem asked

"Big!" Everybody said

"Big it is..." Atem said walking towards the castle entrance.

XXYXX

"Ya get ya firs' sight of Hogwarts in a minute!" Hagrid shouted to all the boats.

"Oh no!" Bakura sobbed sarcastically, "I LOVE sitting in this boat in the freezing cold!"

They docked and a stern looking woman in emerald green robes greeted them and told all the 11 year olds the riot act – Aka the school rules, ect- then told the terrible trio to wait at the back, until the first years had been sorted.

~After first year sortings, I honestly cannot be bothered to type it all out~

As the last kid to be sorted ran off towards their house table, Dumbledore stood up and greeted the school.

"...and I would like to greet some transfer students from Japan. Please do your best to welcome them." The stern lady stood up again and called

"Akifia, Bakura." Said spirit stalked to the front from the shadows he had been hiding in. Scaring some of the students with his appearance from out of nowhere. He pulled Yugi along with him, she was attracting alot of attention, who in turn was pulling Marik. Side by side the tree walked to the front.

Bakura didn't care if he had been called first, he wanted to go in the same house as Yugi. To do that he needed to know what house she was going in. Marik apparently was thinking the same as he pushed her onto the stall and Bakura stuffed the hat on her head.

She gasped when she heard a voice in her head, her fingers unconsciously decapitating Mariks hand. She thought it might be...

'Don't worry, I am not this Atem. Now where to put you... You have baffling amounts of kindness and innocence- a Hufflepuff quality there, but you also have a Slytherin cunning streak, tactful, cunning... though you use it for this _Duel Monsters _and pranking. But knowledge is a second nature to you, like a Ravenclaw you want to know about everything should it help with your..._adventures_. Those adventures are rather amazing, even for a Griffindore; you have a startling amount of bravery- even if you were not always like that. Hm, being possessed by a 5,000 year old _male_ pharaoh spirit, fighting a man who thought bringing gold artefacts together would bring back his dead wife-the idiot-, taking on a deranged madman who blamed the pharaoh- retrospectly you- for his suffering as a child and finally facing a 10,000 year old man-whoa he's older than Flamel- who wanted to raise a giant _thingy_. Wow, you're harder to place than Potter..." This continued for five minutes before Bakura got bored and told it to hurry up or he'd let Bastet use it for a playtoy.

'Better be'

"GRIFFINDORE!"

As Bakura was about to sit down on the stall and Yugi was about to run off to the Griffindore table, he grabbed her hand and pulled her back to wait for him.

'Such despicable acts'

'Thank you'

'I think you should go to...'

"SLI-"

'Listen you damn hat, I don't care if you think I should be in Slytherin. I want to stay with Yugi so you better put me with her or else I will... [I will cut this off for young ears, plus I can't think of a good threat]"

"GRIFFINDORE!" the hat shouted, albeit a bit weakly. Bakura smirked and gave the hat to Marik.

'Please tell me you won't threaten me?' the mentally shaking hat whimpered to a chuckling Marik.

'Depends...'

'On what?'

"I want to go with my friends, what else? Y'know you're kind of stupid for a hat that's meant to have the brains of four of the greatest wizards of all time. It would be a shame if I was to accidently trip when I took you off and you flew all the way into the fire over there.'

'Okay'

"GRIFFINDORE!" It shouted. But as Marik put the hat, that was now a light shade of gray, back on the stall a new voice joined in on the shouting.

**XXYXX**

**Sorry if I called the hat 'the hat' or 'it' way to much but I'm not going to give it a name.**

**Everybody dance the snow dance and thank god that it rains loads in winter and the fact that it's ****freezing.**


	7. KickButt

**Hey everybody guess what? IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! YAY! Yes, you are probably thinking how lame I am for coming on here on my birthday but...well, I dunno. It probably is lame.**

**Anywho , everybody mentally help me tear my own hair out...thank you...The idiot I am I wrote down loads of chapters when my mum banned me from the computer and, now I can't be bothered to type them down! Ah well I'll preserve, just for you!**

**God, I'm in a weirdly good mood!**

XXYXX

Chapter 7

The doors slammed open and Atem and Malik (who Atem had given the key too) stalked in.

"Atem." Yugi gasped falling to her knees, head in hands, before Bakura and Marik dropped into a defending stance in front of her.

"Bloody Pharaoh." They growled anger evident on their faces. Seeing them defend Yugi made Atem's blood boil and, apparently seeing Marik willing to fight against him had the same effect on Malik. So they attacked the two who dodged out of the way, Marik pulling Yugi out of the way and Bakura shot back. Marik soon joined him and it was two against two.

Meanwhile Yugi was trying to calm a, for once in his life, freaking out Dumbledore and get everybody out of the room before something exploded. Not that it worked, they just gawked at the fight going on. So she gave up and ran to help her friends.

Bakura and Marik were having the time of their lives. They hadn't used their powers to properly attack anybody in a long time so, as they dodged out of the way of attacks and shot their own back, they had big, sadistic smiles on their faces.

Yugi could only watch in horror as shadow weapons, and the occasional light weapon from Marik, were sent flying all over the place.

She was trying to get over to join Marik and Bakura when Atem noticed.

He slowly approached while not letting her go forward with a crimson force-field.

"Yugi, I know you've been bewitched but you can't believe anything they say!_ I_ miss you and I really want you to come back!"

"Don't tell me I've been bewitched! I'm your hikari and you barely even notice me! These two," she pointed to Bakura and Marik, "were there for me when you weren't! This was all the time I'll let you know! You just want me back because you can't let _him," _she pointed to Bakura "Have anything that you don't!"

"That's not true." He said, ashamed.

"Oh isn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know _I_ know what you've been up to." She growled, eyes narrowed, glaring heatedly into his blood-red orbs, daring him to contradict her.

"No I don't," _strike one,_ "and you don't either." _Strike two. _"Yugi, you're coming back even if we have to force you!" _Oh hell to strike three, he's going down! _

"You can try, but you won't succeed!"

And with that he sent a shadow ball at her, which she easily shielded against and sent flying back a burning light spear which, as he hadn't been expecting, hit home. He bit his lip to stop himself from crying out in pain before dodging out of the way of another attack.

~YPOV~

As my attack hit him, Atem struggled to not scream out but, the force field flickered out, a testimony to his pain. I smiled; he didn't think his small hikari could do _that_. Shows how little he knows me really. Well now it's time to give him some of the pain he gave me! While he was preoccupied with an attach Marik sent his way, I ran over to my boys, ready to fight the way we practised.

~APOV~

I was devastated. _My_ hikari, _with them_. Fighting against _me_. Subconsciously I knew it was my fault but, as she ran over to protect and fight with my enemy's, I lost all rational thoughts.

~YPOV~

We took up our fighting pose. Me in the middle to protect the other's as well as fight. And the boys either side of me, fighting with no worries of being hurt.

I don't _want_ to fight but, I also don't want to lose the life I started here. I comforted myself with the facts that if I did stop fighting my friends are damned to the shadows, and I'm not letting that happen.

~APOV~

As we fought them I noticed how _powerful _Yugi was. She didn't need help from the other two and was protecting them with a shield that strong enough to withhold our strongest attacks, while occasionally fighting.

I knew it would probably be killing her to fight but I can't lose her. Not again. Not now.

Just then she sent an attack at me which made me lose my footing, then Bakura made the final move.

~BPOV~

I know deep down Yugi doesn't want Atem to die. She may want to hurt him, hell she probably wants something to maul him! But she doesn't want him to die, shame really...

So as she sent a powerful enough attack to make him fall over. I blasted him just enough to knock him out.

With him down it was easy to knock out Malik, something Marik took obvious pleasure in.

When they were unconscious a panting Marik said,

"Do you think we should take away their items?"

"Nah, maybe then they'll get the gist we don't want to fight them as long as they leave us alone." Yugi sighed.

"Ok, then let's throw them out!" I said

"Sure, I'll leave you to it." Yugi yawned

We took pleasure in throwing them out. Surprisingly we found the pep squad plus the Kiaba brothers outside the gates.

"Keep them on a leash next time, kapish?"

They mumbled what sounded like,

"Yeah, Yeah, kapish."

XXYXX

**Yay, my birthday! **


End file.
